Everybody Wants To Rule The World (Robb Stark)
by Meggie3a
Summary: Forced into an unwanted arranged marriage, Alyssa finds herself marrying none other than the King in the North, simply to forge an alliance with a noble and respected house from the south, with one from the North. And the longer she knows him, Alyssa cant help but be lured in by Robb Stark's irresistible charms, even when it's not that simple. Follow Alyssa's struggle, and Robb's.


Screams echoed for miles, it seemed; reverberating from every wall, emerging from the throats of men, Stark and Frey alike. Maybe the clash of steel on steel, or the drunken slur that echoed through from the castle's windows, drowned out the screams of horror, but Alyssa could still hear them. Hearing ever footstep and murmur all the way up to the gates. The howl of a wolf had distracted her momentarily, but when glancing towards the source of said sound, her eyes only sought out more horror and memories she would force out of her mind for good. She pressed on once more, forgetting Greywind's figure and facing large oak doors and the sounds that could be heard from the other side. If her courage had ever been doubted, that was no longer; she barged through the doors without a second thought and found herself in the middle of wedding festivities. She knew it to be a ruse, one that Walder Frey and his traitorous associates had planned to the last detail. It was almost like the inside of the Twins was it's own little world, for the time being.

Music came from above, several men strumming away and playing instruments through the night, clearly not induced by alcohol yet, unlike the crowd on the floor below. It seemed as though every keg of wine and ale within the Twins had been opened on that night, allowing Stark soldiers and Robb's personal council to get as drunk as they pleased, numbing their senses in order to make the evening more fun, and easier on the Frey men whom would be turning the wedding ceremony into a slaughter house soon enough. The hall was bigger than Alyssa had anticipated, her small frame struggling past drunkards and soldiers as she so desperately searched for the love of her life, the room only feeling bigger with the endless crowd that filled it. Knowing Walder Frey was not one to disrespect position and titles, Alyssa deduced that Robb would be close to the top table, on the other side of the room. She didn't know how long she had left until the real event began, but at the speed she was going, Alyssa was doubting whether or not she would make it across the room with enough time to get herself and Robb out alive.

And as time dragged on, pulling the party into the night, the crowd became more lively, the desired effect of the alcohol taking it's toll on the men as they became more rowdy and began dancing and laughing together in clusters, filling the hall with more noise and taking up more space which Alyssa became desperate to cross. Unaware of how much space she'd actually covered, Alyssa found herself on the edge of a large, cleared, area where the dancing was taking place; she also found she could just see the other side of the room from where she stood, vaguely making out the figure of Catelyn Stark whom stood standing, facing a man she could not identify. As much as Robb loved his mother, and as much as Alyssa idolised Catelyn, she meant nothing in their race against time;and Alyssa knew Catelyn would force Robb to leave without her, if it meant her son would survive, and knew there was no time to even contemplate getting to Catelyn as well. Alyssa only vaguely thought over this as she tried her best to evade the dancing and groups of men in order to get to the other side of the room where her beloved would be. She also didn't spare the time to consider that Robb's wife, Talisa, would be there as well, or that Robb would not wish to leave her side if he knew what was to happen;but all she could think of in that moment was reaching him, at least. She didn't even care if she died, she just needed to reach him, that was all that mattered - seeing him, one last time.

Almost as if on cue, Walder Frey's voice echoed through the hall and silencing the men within it, talking directly to the King whilst the crowds dulled and mostly all returned to their designated tables - leaving very few standing at the back of the room. "Your grace. The septon has prayed his prayers, some words were said, and Lord Edmure has wrapped my daughter in a cloak. But they are not yet man and wife. A sword needs a sheath." Cringing at the words of Lord Frey, Alyssa listened intently as laughter broke out from several men in the room, causing more noise before Walder Frey continued, "And a wedding needs a bedding. What does my sire say?" The lord laughed his sleazy laugh, along with his men, awaiting a reply. Loud chanting began from every party in the room, banging on the table's as their words filled the hall. "To bed! To bed! To bed!" The chorus continued, all until a familiar voice broke through the mass of yells. "If you think the time is right, Lord Walder, then by all means, let us bed them!" An ever so familiar figure stood up from one of the many tables, his black outfit complimenting his reddish mop of curls, features Alyssa couldn't help but acknowledge as the King addressed Lord Walder with an amused tone. The room erupted back to it's previous atmosphere, the bride being carried through the large crowd, which formed back where it had been previously, her new husband being dragged along behind her by a few giggling maidens, as they were taken into a back room, out of sight. Alyssa felt sick at the Northern concept, and considered whether or not that would have happened at her own wedding, or whether Robb would have been too much of an honourable man to let that happen, and would have waited until they were in the privacy of their bed chambers. The initial thought of the wedding that never occurred made Alyssa's chest constrict, knowing that Robb would have had the wedding he so desired, she just wasn't there.

Trying her best not to think of it, the loud slam of oak doors closing brought her attention back to the situation at hand. She surveyed the room as no one seemed to falter at the sound that had broke out momentarily. Alyssa could clearly see Robb now, as most of the crowd had followed the bedding ceremony and left the room before the doors closed; she eyed how the king placed a hand on Talisa's stomach, and kissed her passionately, something she never received from the man. Again, trying hard not to distract herself, Alyssa went to move further forward, only to have a strong arm hooked around her waist and begin to drag her back - despite her struggling. In sync with this, the music changed to something a lot more familiar to the Tyrell child, something that could only mean one thing. She was too late. She could still see Robb clearly, watching as he didn't seem at all phased by the change in the atmosphere. After a moment of nothing changing, the music paused as Lord Walder once again addressed the King. "Your Grace." The man began, his voice calm and untelling. "I feel i've been remiss in my duties, i've given you meat and wine and music, but i haven't shown you the hospitality you deserve," Everyone had fallen silent once more, returning to their seats or staying hidden at the back like Alyssa and whomever still held her close, watching the only man left standing in the centre of the room - Robb himself. "My king has married, and i owe my new queen a wedding gift," The unmistakeable smirk growing on Walder Frey's face only implied to what was about to happen, and Lady Catelyn caught on rather quickly. She stood without hesitation, slapping a man looking like Roose Bolton across the face before sending a shrill cry to her son. "Robb!" She cried out, just as the event began.

Within seconds of Roose running from the Stark woman, Talisa - the kings wife - was approached by one of the many soldiers, this one brandishing a knife and who began continuously plunging the weapon deep into the woman's swollen stomach. It only occurred to Alyssa then that the girl was clearly pregnant, thus why Robb had been so protective over the woman's stomach before hand. Following the yelps coming from the queen, and the shouting that came from the many Stark men that filled the room, several crossbow bolts flew down from the rafters and struck into a handful of the Stark soldiers in the room, also striking a couple into Robb and one into his mother. Many men stood up to fight after their king fell to the floor, only these men had their throats cut or where shot down in seconds. Somehow Alyssa stayed still through all of this, still within an unfamiliar man's arms, just watching the whole ordeal unfold. Staring as Talisa stood up from her seat, clutching her stomach as blood oozed out and coated her hands and clothes before she toppled back to the floor. The horror scene that unfolded so quickly was terrifying and sickening, causing Alyssa's eyes to widen and stomach to churn as she watched man be carved up like chops of meat, and watched as the man she loved fell to the floor with a grunt of pain. She wanted to fight, and scream, she wanted to get to him, make sure he knew she was there, but her body fell numb and unmoveable as she witnessed everything occur in front of her, unable to do anything to help or prevent the inevitable.

Continuing to behold the scene, Alyssa caught sight of Robb's,once still, body crawling towards the body of his bleeding wife, his hand quickly reaching out and clutching her stomach as he brought himself to a sitting position. Noting the sadden expression that lurked on the man's face, Alyssa stood back and watched as the man pulled his dead wife's head onto his lap, and mourned her quietly, all whilst men continued to die around him. He appeared completely oblivious to the continuance of the butchering around him, not caring that his mother and friends could all be dead, and not even bothering to spare a glance in Alyssa's direction, not even knowing she was watching, or that she'd attempted to come to his aid. "The king in the north arises," Walder Frey laughed as Robb edged closer to Talisa's limp body, his legs failing him as he did so.

When the room fell silent again, the remaining men watching and snickering as the once strong king sat broken and clutching a dead body, Lady Catelyn Stark arose from beneath a table; a crossbow bolt seemed to be piercing her shoulder, but that didn't seem to alter her path. She clutched a knife that had clearly fallen from one of the tables, and reached for the Frey lord's wife. Dragging the young thing out from under the table, Catelyn held the knife to her throat and directed her attention to Lord Walder. "Lord Walder! Lord Walder enough! Let it end. Please. He is my son. My first son. Let him go and i swear we will forget this. I swear it by the old gods and new. We will take no vengeance." Catelyn pleaded, a warning tone in her voice as she shouted at the calm man sat in front of her. "You already swore me one oath, here in my castle. You swore by all the gods that your son would marry my daughter!" Walder shouted back, casting a glare to Robb's silent frame, the man still staring down at the lifeless corpse he held so close to him. "Take me as your hostage! But let Robb go." Catelyn bartered, before turning to her son. "Robb, get up. Get up and walk out. Please!" Catelyn pleaded, tears staining paths down her face as she watched her son finally drop the body in his arms. "Please!" She screamed, a gut wrenching sound Alyssa would never forget. "And why would i let him do that?" Walder Frey asked with a discomfortingly calm tone. "On my honour as a Tully. On my honour as a Stark. Let him go, or i will cut your wife's throat!" Catelyn yelled, returning to her upright position, holding the knife directly against the young girl's neck.

Whilst everyone remained distracted by Catelyn's ongoing rage towards the Lord of the Twins, Alyssa gazed helplessly as Robb somehow found the strength to stand, leaving the body on the floor in a pool of blood, the king hobbled to his feet once more. "I'll find another." Lord Walder said simply, his face not showing any remorse or concern for his wife's safety, his expression almost showed some amusement by Catelyn's actions. "Mother..." A familiar voice mumbled, Alyssa's heart crumpling to ash in her chest as she watched the man she once loved, standing in front of her, only a mere few feet away. She knew at that moment there was no saving him. If she'd only been quicker, not been so helpless she could have got to him, prevented all of this, and now all she could do was watch as Robb held his head up, weakened by the loss of his wife and the arrows in his chest. His skin colour had already drained, his face damp from tears, yet all Alyssa saw was the handsome man who had captured her heart a few years ago and to this day was yet to give it back. And with his last breaths coming closer with every passing second, Alyssa knew her ability to love, her heart, would die with the man she pledged her love to so long ago.

"The Lannister's send their regards," Roose Bolton stated, approaching from a dark corner and plunging a knife deep into Robb's chest. If her ability to love was stabbed with Robb, Alyssa's ability to speak or move went with it as she stood, breath caught in her throat, her body falling limp in the stranger's arms, and her voice failing her as she watched Robb Stark fall to his knees, his eyes suddenly drifting around the room and landing swiftly on her. For a brief moment, they gazed at one another like they'd done a thousand times before, and in the split second they shared together, Alyssa could have sworn he'd spoken one last word, before falling to a heap on the floor. Tears blurred her vision from then on, but not her hearing; she heard as the heart-piercing scream erupted from Catelyn's throat as she watched her son die only a few feet from where she stood, her scream reminding Alyssa of what they'd both lost. In that moment, everything became rather hazy, Catelyn sliced open the young girl's throat, not caring that she'd just taken an innocent life, only caring that her beloved son was now nothing more than a mangled mess on the floor. It wasn't long after that that a soldier came towards Lady Stark and re-enacting her previous actions, bringing a knife to Catelyn's throat and cutting it open, allowing her body to join Robb's on the crowded floor.

Feeling her body being swiftly carried from the hall, Alyssa couldn't help but wish she had died in there, now forced to live with the memory of her loved one's eyes as they dulled from the lack of life, and stared aimlessly at her before closing suddenly and being the last thing she was to remember of him. Still unsure of whom held her in their clutch, Alyssa didn't overly care, thankful that someone was working their legs for her. Outside the castle was a massacre, Stark men being put to the stake by Frey and Bolton men all around the two figures as they carefully escaped the slaughter without being seen. Just as they left the body-filled courtyard, Alyssa spared one last glance towards Greywind, who was also dead, sparing a singular tear as her body continued to be dragged away from the scene she'd just witnessed. Hearing a faint voice in her ear, one that sounded quite familiar, all Alyssa could think of was the last word Robb had uttered before he'd collapsed. It hadn't been 'mother' like most thought, it had been something only she had noticed and caught sight of, and it was also something that would only mean something to her, not being relevant to his mother, or Walder Frey, or even to his dead wife, only her.

"Alis."


End file.
